


Joining Up - (221b ficlet where trans!John joins the army)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 1800s, 1814, 1815, 19th Century, 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - 1800s, Alternate Universe - 1814, Alternate Universe - 1815, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Dysphoria, FTM John Watson, Gender Dysphoria, His mom & uncle died before the fic, Hurt John, Implied/Referenced Character Death, James Barry AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sherlock 2021, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, alternate universe - transgender, ftm character, johnlock 2021, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~Uncle Hamish hated the military, but it was John’s only hope.ACD based. You can read this as any adaptation, but since it's placed in 1814 or 1815, I wanted it to be more acd.Hamish John Watson died years ago. But his name did not. His nephew took it up. John, legally Hamish John Watson, male, had nowhere to go after most of his family passed away; he turned to the military. The promise of food & lodging, & the confirmation that his father couldn't touch him, was enough. Knowing that the army abstained from physical examinations for the position of doctor, he found himself dishonouring uncle Hamish's name. In spite of the hatred Hamish nursed to the army before his death, John joined.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, pre Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, pre relationship - Relationship
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Kudos: 7





	Joining Up - (221b ficlet where trans!John joins the army)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I'm not mad abt this one. I love it. I'm rly stressed abt school & stuff so that sucks, & it's making me late for most of the fics, but this went really well!
> 
> If you have any prompts, please give, & if you have any thoughts, please comment. I love reading your comments!

Uncle Hamish would be in tears, if he could see what John was doing. Hamish hated the military. But it was John’s only hope. Uncle Hamish died, then John’s mother. His sister turned to alcohol like their Da. John was done with university, & had no place to go. So he went to the army. John was tense, praying that they wouldn’t see through his charade- though, it wasn’t a charade, it was who he was. 

“Seventeen-ninety-five, eh? You’re barely twenty, lad,” the officer mentioned. John was actually twenty-five. He’d had to change his birth date to begin with- his uncle was far older than he -so he set his age five years younger than himself while he had the chance. He looked much more fifteen than twenty when he attended school. 

“Yessir, but I’ve been through school & I can sew a man up as well as someone twice my age.” John argued. He threw his voice as deep as it would go while attempting to retain a natural sound. 

John only let himself breath fully after he'd been accepted into the military. He knew they wouldn’t examine him physically, but the fear hadn’t left him until he was told that he had become part of the army. With next to nothing for him here anymore, he left his old life behind.


End file.
